


Meet Me in the Middle

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Ducky and Abby coordinate their travel schedules.





	Meet Me in the Middle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 621 "go the extra mile"

“Ducky!”

Abby scrambled up from the uncomfortable plastic chair and hurried across the airport waiting area to seize her friend in a firm but gentle hug.

“Hello, my dear,” he replied, hugging back just as hard. He held on for a long moment, then pulled back. “You’re looking well.”

“I’m feeling well, too,” she said. “I miss you, and everybody back home, but this is the right thing to do.”

“I’m glad,” said Ducky. “I’m also glad you were able to arrange your flight to meet up with me.”

“I wouldn’t miss it,” Abby told him. “So, how is everyone…?”

THE END


End file.
